


Party Wars

by FridayNightWrites, Lady_Red, On_kamis_green_earth, rogue_1102, Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rival Parties, There may be a smutty part 2, or implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayNightWrites/pseuds/FridayNightWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red, https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have competing parties. Will they come together or will both go down in flames? BTW sorry for getting this up late VBO community peeps.Please feel free to comment!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Party Wars

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. The party next door was louder and more obnoxious than he could've ever imagined, and it had to be that blue-haired woman next door. To top it off, his guests, including his roommate Raditz and his entire rugby team, wouldn’t stop blabbing about how much fun it had to be next door. So he made quick work, opened several bottles of vodka, and started pouring stiff drinks. 

“Why don’t we just go next door?” Raditz groaned for the tenth time that night. “I mean come on Geets. I have seen, like, ten cute guys and girls go in there and I got my eye on the twins.” 

“One, that is repulsive. They are siblings.  Two, we agreed to this stupid, late night party so the rugby team would get off my ass for never throwing a party for them! We're never doing this again! ” Vegeta snapped at his long-haired teammate. 

“You need to get laid,” Raditz muttered and threw a shot back. 

Kakarot, Raditz’s brother, had been gone for the past hour, but thought he could get away with sneaking in the door. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Where in the world could he have been? 

“Kakarot where were you?!” Vegeta barked and grabbed the other man’s tie pulling him down to his eyeline. 

Kakarot giggled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, “Bathroom?” He asked rather than stated. 

“Nice try. You have guacamole on your shirt and we have none here!” Vegeta shoved him away and poured several more shots for himself. 

“I just wanted a peek. Besides Bulma is my friend too, Vegeta. I can’t just hang out here. They have cookies! All we have here is a few dips, one pizza, and a veggie tray,” Kakarot commented wrinkling his nose. 

Vegeta threw back a shot and pointed at Goku. “You are supposed to be watching what you eat for the season and that’s it! You two idiots stay here with the party. I am giving her a piece of my mind!” He yelled as he headed out the door. 

Vegeta stomped over to the door just across from his apartment. The music pounded against his ear drums and had him growling in annoyance. He raised his fist up and beat against the door, rattling it on its hinges. When he didn't get a response, he did it again… much harder. He was about to knock a third time when the door swung open, and the Woman, as he called her stood before him, dressed in the tightest red tube dress he had ever seen. It took him a moment to recover from his shock, but by that time she was leaning against the doorframe with a playful grin on her red lips. 

"Why Vegeta, I didn’t think you'd come." She purred as she gave his form a once over. 

Vegeta glared. "I'm not here to come to your… vulgar party! I have my own and you're disturbing it! So turn that music down!" 

Bulma tilted her head to study him. "Fine…" She stepped away from the door and slammed it in his face. Vegeta nodded to himself in satisfaction and just as he turned on his heel to go back to his place, the music ratcheted up even louder. 

"Woman!" He growled. But she didn’t reply.  _ Ugh _ . Not only was she mocking him, but she had to pick a fucking metal boyband to boot! What lame taste she-

Vegeta’s eyes widened when at the end of the corridor, he noticed a familiar bald head and what was attached to him sneaking along the wall with a barrel of beer on his shoulder. 

Nappa?

What was he doing there? He had graduated from college centuries ago! 

_ Fuck this shit! Only one thing to do now. _ He went back into his apartment, slipped out to the balcony, slid his hand into the pocket of his pants and drew out his phone.

“Yes, I’d like to report a disturbance. Yeah, the apartment across from us is really loud and other neighbors are complaining. Can you send a cop around? Their party is getting out of hand. I don’t pay tax dollars to have to listen to kids keep me up all night.”

_ That’ll do it. Now all I have to do is wait… _

Ten minutes later, a squad car pulled up with its lights flashing and illuminating the block. From his perch, he smugly waited for the comeuppance to commence. A female officer, blonde with curly hair, entered the building. Within moments, Vegeta could hear the officer banging on the door with authority. Quickly, the music silenced and the sound of rushing feet could be heard from even his balcony. Delighted, Vegeta slipped back into his apartment and cracked open his door to watch the mayhem.

The door opened. “Bulma?”

“Tights?”

“We got a call of a noise complaint, I won’t report it but try to keep it down will ya? Just until the grumpy person who called it gets in a better mood so you guys can continue.” As Tights turned to walk away, Bulma stopped her.

“Thanks for not reporting it, but who called it in? I know you know who it is and if you tell me, it would avoid me having to hack the police HQ to see who it was, though I kinda have my suspicion on who would’ve called.” Bulma stepped out of her doorway and nodded across the hall at the party pooper.

“Bulma if I tell you, I can get in trouble! Besides.” Her sister winked. “Your intuition is usually spot on.” She winks at her and is about to get in her patrol car when she is stopped by a looming, husky voice.

“Officer... whatever it is, I did it as long as you’re the one to tie me up and search me thoroughly.”

Tights turned only to come face to face by a long haired Adonis leaning against the hallway a few doors down. It was times like these she wished she wasn’t on patrol so she could take him up on his offer. Unfortunately, being on patrol with her partner Piccolo, whose definition of fun was trying different branded waters, she knew she had to pass.

“Maybe next time I get called in I can take you up on your offer.” With a wink, she tapped her fingers on his very high shoulder on her way out the building.

Raditz pouted, watching the cute blonde leave. Through the crack in the door, Raditz shot Vegeta a glare. “Time to tap out man. I’m going to B’s. Nappa brought beer.” 

Vegeta scoffed and stalked back to his apartment to find that not only Kakarot was gone, but so was his whole team. The meager food had been demolished. Soured, he decided to make his way across the hall. 

Bulma’s apartment was booming and Vegeta felt quite small in a room packed with people. He looked over to see a blonde, aggressive woman dragging Nappa to a bedroom and the other man seemed rather eager to follow. 

Raditz had finally met up with those twins, but the woman didn’t even give him the time of day as she spent the entire time talking to some short guy. The black haired twin seemed quite into Raditz, giving him his full undivided attention. At least someone was having fun. Raditz made eye contact with Vegeta and winked mouthing: ‘I’m gonna hit it’. 

Kakarot on the other hand was planted on the couch next to some shy looking woman dressed rather modestly compared to her friends. Vegeta could hear Kakarot raving about the guacamole she made. Vegeta considered joining in their conversation when Kakarot tucked a strand of the woman’s hair behind her ear and leaned in for a kiss. Vegeta suddenly felt like a voyeur as the woman returned Kakarot’s kiss with passion, earning a groan from his friend. 

Vegeta pivoted and headed into the crowd trying to find solace anywhere in this “party”. As he walked into the crowd of bodies, he caught sight of blue, and saw the Woman, she was glancing at all the party goers with a dejected look before slipping into an open bedroom. Vegeta frowned and followed her path. The door was slightly ajar and from the small crack, he saw Bulma crying quietly to herself, her face in her hands as she sobbed gently. 

Vegeta wasn't sure what to do. He had known this woman to always be arrogant. Strong. To see her like this finally made her seem more human. Vegeta glanced back at the party. He should just leave, or maybe talk to his friends and pretend that he never saw her.

Vegeta turned back to the door and slipped inside shutting it quietly behind him. 

“Woman, what are you doing in here?”

He could see her shoulders shaking, and he shifted uncomfortably side to side as he waited for a response. Problem solving was so much easier with his team. They didn’t cry, or show feelings. They drank beer, and punched each other, and mostly just followed his playbook.

“Why do you even care?” She whimpered softly.

_ Good question.  _

“Well, if I was having a party... that people came to... I certainly wouldn’t be hiding in a filthy bedroom crying my eyes out.” He had never before seen her have any emotions besides anger or haughty superiority. From the last Halloween when his team teepeed her balcony, to the Fourth of July when she broadcast Stars and Stripes forever through the Alexa in their apartment...all day. She was stalwart in her defiance of his very person. This… crack in her personality concerned him, and he found himself walking over to the bed and slapping a hand on her back, rubbing small circles in alternating patterns.

“Wanna talk about it? I know at least three guys who will beat the shit outta someone for you. One of them might be busy, but I guess I could free up my schedule this once.”

Bulma couldn’t help but chuckle, in all of their ”wars“ he had never showed a soft side. Softness definitely being relative with Vegeta. She knew it was stupid to be sad and crying over feeling alone and unwanted but she couldn’t help it. Every party just further confirmed that Bulma Briefs was good to look at and flirt and maybe, just maybe, on a miraculous chance, sleep with, but never be with. 

She never seemed to be that someone that another would be proud of as more than a conquest or pair of famous coat tails for others to ride. Yet here, in her lowest moment, she was being comforted by her enemy. 

Vegeta started to worry that he hadn't said the right words or maybe he just sucked at comforting someone else and was about to remove his hand when he felt the woman turn towards him, grab him by the collar and plant an earth-shattering kiss on his lips. Before he could even blink, she pulled away.

“Thanks.”

He still couldn’t register that Bulma fucking Briefs... had… had... she just kissed him?! Stunned, Vegeta stared at the woman as she stood. Without thinking, his hand darted out for hers.

“Stay,” He muttered. “Parties suck anyway.”


End file.
